five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2 (One Piece Campaign): Sail Back to the Beginning
Short Summary Long Summary After Luffy tells his crew about what happened with Naruto and Chitsujo, Zoro and Sanji stare at him before calling their captain an idiot. Luffy laughs that he bit off more than he could chew, but says it was awesome to see how strong Chitsujo was. The Act emphasizes that he was beaten with one finger, so they definitely can’t beat him. Sanji lights a cigarette, realizing that means they can’t beat Konton, calling it troublesome to face a bigger challenge after training so long for the New World. Grinning, Luffy says they’ll just work harder to get stronger and beat Konton, adding that ‘limits are just a mind of state’. Sanji patiently corrects the phrase. Zoro agrees that those wanting to be the greatest can’t settle. Sanji asks if Dressrosa will be kept safe, saying he’d hate all that work in defeating Doflamingo go to waste if Big Mom and Kaido come. Luffy assures them it’ll be fine, confident in the Arch Generals and their armies. Sanji adds that they better defend his ‘darling’ Viola’s home. A deadpan Zoro points out other people live there, earning a yell of ‘Moss Head’ from the cook. Changing topic, Sanji embraces Luffy, calling him the best captain for bringing Flare to the crew. While Luffy chuckles about Flare being great, Zoro notes how well she’s fitting into the crew, with Chopper especially. Sanji just goes on about beauty, comparing Nami’s pure sexiness and Robin’s mature beauty with Flare’s demure nature. Hearts in his eyes, Sanji proclaims it to be the trifecta of amazing ladies, praising Luffy for creating it. Zoro sighs about the cook going down the ‘crazy, stupid love’ path. Sanji yells that love is never stupid, ordering ‘Moss Head’ to take it back as he prepares a kick. Zoro shouts for him to make him, drawing two swords. At that moment, Flare arrives, saying they look so happy. Sanji immediately swoops to her, responding that he’s even happier. Flare ignores that and giggles about how many new friends are in the 2nd Fleet, guessing Chitsujo knew she wanted to socialize with the Straw Hat crew. Sanji cheers at that, saying they’re destined to be together. Zoro calmly tells his old rival to ease up so she isn’t uncomfortable. Smiling, Flare says she’s all for being destined to be friends and shipmates. Sanji visibly deflates at being ‘friendzoned’, with Zoro laughing at him. Sabo calls out to his little brother, who happily embraces him. The Commander says it’s nice to have Luffy back from Green Bit, adding that Chitsujo wants them all to sail soon. When Sabo expresses confidence in the rearrangements, Marco swoops down to join them, adding that Chitsujo understands the implications of island-hopping warfare, necessitating soldiers from every division. Grim, Marco states this Campaign could be the one with the most casualties. Luffy says it’ll be fine, believing they can keep their friends safe if they all stick together and watch each others’ backs. Marco counters that they did that in Fiore, and still lost a lot of good people. After Marco states they can’t protect everyone, Luffy asks if they shouldn’t try, looking a little confused and hurt. Marco gives a small smile, agreeing they should try. Sabo calls his little brother an adorable optimist, hugging him again. Luffy yells that he’s being embarrassed, with Zoro and Sanji thinking it was impossible for their captain to be embarrassed. Renji arrives, noting that everyone is lively as ever, thinking his cruise with the 2nd will be long. He notices Flare, blushes, and averts his eyes, giving a soft greeting. Flare has a similar reaction, softly saying hi to Renji. Sanji visibly shatters at Flare having eyes for another, while Zoro sees it as no big deal, just taking pleasure in Sanji’s pain. Hinata shyly watches these antics from afar, wondering what’s wrong with her, sure she had already kicked this habit. Mashirō pops out of nowhere, asking what Hinata’s looking at, scaring the crap out of her. Hinata vaguely recalls who Mashirō is, having met a few times in Dressrosa. The Vizard playfully greets ‘Hina’, asking what she’s looking at. Kensei apologizes, musing that he didn’t keep an eye on Mashirō for one second, adding that she’ll have to get used to her if they’ll be in the same Fleet. Hinata states that Mashirō is just energetic, not holding it against the Vizard. Kensei sighs that Laxus said the same thing, despite Bickslow and Freed looking on the edge of throttling her. He calls the two ‘dumb asses’ for not being able to put up with Mashirō for a few months compared to his century. Mashirō whines at having to repeat herself, yelling her question. Kensei just tells her to leave Hinata alone. He thinks that while the Ninja is acting creepy, she deserves privacy. On the other hand, Kensei thinks Luffy should be given privacy, hoping this’ll stop the habit. He’s admittedly surprised Hinata is getting eyes for Luffy of all people, having thought nobles wouldn’t even give the time of day. Hinata is just asking herself what’s wrong with her, thinking she can’t be developing feelings for Luffy, repeating that she loves Naruto, begging her heart to stop beating faster for Luffy. Elsewhere, Kagura takes practice swings with Archenemy, wondering if Chitsujo thinks her being with Zoro will push her further. At least it makes more sense than being placed with Jellal, who she’s still incredibly uncomfortable with. Uryū finishes his inspection of the 2nd Fleet’s ships, wanting to make sure there are enough sniping perches. When he gets to the Thousand Sunny, Franky greets him while asking if the ship is super. After Uryū hides his grimace at the figurehead, noting that while he has some ideas for aesthetic improvement, it is a super ship. Plus, he can now see how Usopp and Nami managed to make it to the New World. Franky laughs that it’s a wonder they lasted before the training, but gets back on topic and asks what’s got Uryū suddenly interested. The Quincy explains that he’s looking for sniping spots, noting he won’t be much use without them as an archer. Franky grins at that, saying he has nothing but respect for those who take preparation seriously, remembering his old mentor’s words to do everything with gusto. If Uryū is stationed on the Sunny, Franky advises him to snipe from the ship’s rear or crow’s nest, since that’s where Usopp does it. Uryū notes that the positions are distant, asking if the crew trusts Usopp not to hit the ship on accident. Franky laughs that Usopp is still a ‘damn good’ sniper, making shots that have to be seen to be believed. Uryū looks at the positions, simply saying challenge accepted. Franky calls that super, hoping that Uryū gets on the Sunny, seeing it as ‘off the hook’. Franky offers a fist bump, and while Uryū isn’t usually the type, he returns it, agreeing with the cyborg. Back in Dressrosa, Riku Dold III, Viola, Rebecca, and Kyros have a family meal before the latter two sail with the 2nd. Riku asks his family to come back safely. Kyros and Rebecca nod, assuring him they’ll be fine since they’re in the same fleet as ‘Lucy’. With the 3rd Fleet, Lucy sits on a dock, gazing at the key of Aquarius. She remembers how shocked she was when Chitsujo gave it to her. Smiling, the Good King says someone is looking out for Lucy, and they wanted her to have the key again. Lucy admits she never thought she’d see it again. Chitsujo clarifies that Celestial Spirit keys always return to circulation, reappearing at random, which is how Lucy’s ‘guardian angel’ found it. When Lucy asks who it is, Chitsujo sheepishly says she wouldn’t believe him, just asking her to be happy when reunited with Aquarius. Lucy embraces Chitsujo, profusely thanking him while believing she’s in his debt. Patting the girl on the back, Chitsujo accepts the thanks. He adds that everyone was watching the day Tartaros attacked, claiming Lucy showed incredible courage to make that sacrifice for her friends. Chitsujo instructs her to never believe those sacrifices aren’t recognized and appreciated. Back in the present, Lucy sighs as the guilt builds up in her, even going so far as to call herself a coward. Lucy remembers that Aquarius pushed her to that decision. She takes a deep breath, knowing she can’t put this off any longer, what with the upcoming Naval Campaign. Lucy fights past her guilt and shame by calling herself a proud Alliance soldier, who will help her friends with all her strength. Suddenly, Natsu and Happy surprise Lucy by yelling in her ear, asking what she’s got, making her jump. Lucy screams at them for sneaking up, but they just laugh. Natsu recognizes Aquarius’s key, which surprises Lucy. He notes he was worried Lucy wouldn’t get it again after what happened with Tartaros. Lucy smiles at Natsu showing how much he cares, asking herself why she’s hesitating when her friends are behind her. With that, Lucy puts the key in the water, and Opens the Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius. Suddenly, the Celestial Spirit appears once again, with Happy gleefully exclaiming at the ‘fish’. Nearly tearing up, Lucy greets Aquarius. Looking impassive, Aquarius sighs, asking if she really has Lucy as a master again. Natsu starts to speak up, but hears something in the Spirit’s tone. Aquarius calls Lucy an annoying loudmouth who whines about everything, and a wide-eyed brat who’ll never get a boyfriend. Lucy just looks down in shame, so she’s surprised when the mermaid embraces her. With a warm smile, Aquarius says she’d rather have no one else as a master, prompting Lucy to return the hug, admitting how happy she is to see Aquarius again. Sighing, Aquarius calls Lucy an idiot, asking what she’s thinking forming a contract in the middle of a war. The Wizard explains that Aquarius is needed for the naval campaign. Agreeing, Aquarius asks Lucy to call whenever she needs her, just asking for time off when on a date with Scorpio. Nodding, Lucy promises to give plenty of time, adding that she’ll be a better master. Before fading away, Aquarius chuckles that Lucy wasn’t that bad, just asking her to work on that attitude. Lucy mutters about Aquarius never changing, just glad she’s back. Natsu cheers that the whole guild is back together, confusing Lucy. Natsu says Aquarius was part of Fairy Tail, so it wouldn’t be the same without her. Lucy smiles and agrees. Elsewhere, Might Guy exuberantly greets his ‘rival’ Kakashi, asking him to face him to ‘settle things’. The Copy Ninja barely looks up from his book, asking if Guy said something. Guy just flips and calls his ‘rival’ as ‘hip as ever’. Kakashi notes they can’t go too far since they’re sailing soon, asking for just a game of rock-paper-scissors. Guy dramatically accepts, adding that the loser will take a lap around Dressrosa. With a ‘one, two, three, shoot’, Kakashi’s rock beats Guy’s scissors. Yelling, Guy says his ‘hip rival’ wins this round, adding that he’ll be back in an hour. Rock Lee yells for his sensei to join in his run. Guy loudly accepts, asking his student to join his ‘youthful endeavor’. Lee suggests doing the lap on their hands, but Guy says they can’t afford to delay with the coming departure, calling it ‘youthful’ to be punctual. With Lee exclaiming in agreement, he and Guy start their lap. Ukitake Flash Steps next to Kakashi, noting that he thought Shunsui made for an exhausting best friend. Kakashi retorts that Guy is nice once you get to know him, and get used to his quirks. Ukitake points out that he still isn’t used to Shunsui’s behavior after a millennium, but he loves him like a brother. Kakashi says it’s the same with Guy, but at least he’s energized and focused on the task ahead. Ukitake decides to defer to Kakashi when it comes to Guy, though he questions if Guy will be back in time for departure. Kakashi smirks that if Guy isn’t on his hands, he’ll be back with an hour to spare. Mirajane embraces her siblings, wanting them both to stay safe. When Lisanna says she knows, Mirajane notes that while she can protect them in the same fleet, they both grown strong, wanting to go home with her family again. Elfman grins and says they will, calling it a man’s promise. Elsewhere, Ichiya finds Eve, who’s been avoiding him in Dressrosa. Ichiya asks if he’s nervous, and Eve admits it. Sighing, Ichiya realizes Eve is worried that his mentor will die just like Ren. Eve notes the war was an eye-opener, saying they were guild Wizards instead of soldiers and killers, meaning they weren’t prepared. Ichiya understands, promising not to die. Depressed, Eve says none of them can promise that. Ichiya says that while people die, they will live on if the memory is kept within others’ hearts, claiming Ren lives on. Ichiya says that even if he falls to an enemy, he’ll live on as long as Eve keeps him in his heart, claiming that’s how real immortality is attained. Eve gapes at the wisdom, wondering why he avoided his mentor for the past few months. With a bow, Eve thanks his master for the lesson, saying he lost sight of that in the last few months. Ichiya notes that while war is a cruel business, they shouldn’t lose sight of such universal truths, which separates them from monsters. Eve notes that he still would like to have Ichiya and the others alive, so he’ll do everything possible to keep everyone safe. Ichiya smiles at the resolve, returning the promise as a guild-mate and family. Eve thanks Ichiya for everything. In the 5th Fleet, Naruto nurses his head bump, telling Kurama to stop being stubborn and heal him. Kurama says that he and the other Tailed Beasts don’t heal dumb injuries. Naruto pouts that he’s mean. Erza and Jellal arrive looking sympathetic, the latter asking if he’s okay. Holding the ice pack, Naruto explains that Kurama is refusing to heal him. Deadpan, Jellal agrees with the Tailed Beast, prompting Naruto to call him mean too. Jellal points out that Naruto got himself dragged into a fight for the dumbest reasons, failing to notice Chitsujo and forcing him to step in. Erza says that Naruto can’t be dealing with an injury before setting sail, calling it a detriment to the 5th Fleet. Sighing, Jellal concedes and says he’ll get a doctor. Erza calls that nonsense, saying they shouldn’t trouble the doctors, volunteering to treat Naruto. Deadpan, Jellal points out that Erza isn’t a doctor, or even a nurse. Erza confidently says that you don’t need medical training to heal a simply injury, just a can-do spirit. Jellal calmly says everyone would be doctors if it was that easy. Erza requips into her nurse outfit, Naruto thinking it reminds him of Jiraiya’s books. Taking out bandages, Erza says they’ll begin the examination, suggestively saying she’ll be ‘thorough’. While Jellal blushes and stutters at that, Erza still tells Naruto to relax and let her hands take care of everything, calling them magic. Going red, Naruto asks if she can’t hear herself. Erza pounces on Naruto and wraps bandages around his head, completely missing the bruise. Naruto yells about it being too tight, while Erza tells him not to struggle, which is making this harder. Going red, Jellal thinks Erza definitely doesn’t realize how dirty she sounds. Brook laughs at that, asking ‘Nurse Erza’ to examine him next, saying he feels like he’s going to die. Jellal face-faults at the sudden appearance, asking where he came from. Brook gasps that he doesn’t feel like he’s dying, because he’s already dead (SKULL JOKE!). Everyone pauses at the horrible joke. Brook composes himself, saying he wanted to meet his new commander, adding that he looks forward to working with him. Jellal thanks Brook, returning the optimism. Brook says that as a musician, it’s important to constantly play and perform, suggesting he do so for the soldiers when sailing, promising his music will keep everyone happy and ready for battle. Jellal calls that generous, saying a little music will go a long way for morale. Erza glares at Brook, who shivers at feeling something akin to bloodlust. Erza demands to know if ‘skeleton man’ thinks her incapable of raising morale through song. Brook bids her to try by all means, saying female vocals would be a nice addition to the performance. Erza starts her vocal exercises, Brook’s mouth opening in disbelief. While she sounds fine, he hopes she never gets on a stage. Naruto moves Erza’s bandages to his bump, deciding to let her delude herself into thinking she helped. Kidd is shocked at the behavior, thinking his sanity might not survive the trip if these are the people he’s sailing with. Concerned, Killer asks if his captain is okay, pointing out that he looks sick. Deciding to be completely honest, Kidd calmly says that he isn’t okay at all. When Killer asks if there’s anything he can do, Kidd says the only solution he can think of would get them all in serious trouble. On a related note, Kidd admits he’d actually feel bad if they did anything to the others, asking if that’s weird. Killer shrugs, guessing that ‘big bad pirates’ are learning empathy. Kidd shudders at that, calling it weird and gross while wondering how they should respond. Killer suggests they could go with it, believing that hanging out with them isn’t that bad, wondering if there’s something to this ‘bonding’ thing. After a moment, both Pirates say ‘Nah’. At a beach, Lyon walks away from an area he froze by practicing Maker Magic, saying practice never hurts when it’s just going to get harder. He remembers that Gray has been distancing himself from everyone after Tenrou, wondering what’s bothering his brother student to such extremes. Lyon wishes he was better at dealing with people, so he could help Gray, saying he owes it to him to try and find out the issue. He then realizes that the only time Gray was ever this bothered before was when Deliora was involved, wondering why Gray would think about the Demon now. Lyon is brought out of his thoughts by a bunch of angry beachgoers telling him to apologize for freezing their beach. Lyon face-faults, thinking he only froze a small piece of beach, but an angry Dressrosa citizen yells for him to fix it. Lyon admits he didn’t think people took beaches so seriously, apologizing while praying for the ice to melt soon in the summer heat. Don Sai gazes at the ring he would’ve given Baby 5 at their wedding, thinking he could’ve made her happy. Concerned, Boo asks if his older brother is okay, noting that he’s staring again. Don Sai says the Happo Fleet leader shouldn’t let this sort of stuff get to him, but Boo points out that he’s still human, adding that he really wanted to welcome Baby 5 to their family. Sai says he knows, vowing to get Baby 5 back and make Rakuen pay. Boo sighs, adding that this campaign means that the Happo Navy is officially enemies with the World Government. Sai asks ‘so what’, noting that the W.G. just gets worse and worse, plus only Dragon and his Revolutionaries were the only people before who fought the W.G. Darui joins in, saying Sai can’t blame people for being scared. Sai doesn’t, admitting that while fighting Doflamingo was insanely difficult, the former Warlord is nothing compared to the Admirals and Sakazuki, getting why people are scared. Darui observes that while he isn’t well-versed in this world, he can feel the tension in the air. While the people of Dressrosa are excited to see the Alliance, they’re terrified of the World Government. Darui says while they’re proud to be with the Alliance, the know their government is evil and would punish them severely for stepping out of line. Darui calls it wrong for innocent civilians to be scared of their own government. While he knows every Ninja Village, including Cloud, has done unsavory things, it was always to other people instead of their own. Sighing, Darui calls this world messed up with such a rotten government, saying they should change things with the chance they’ve got. Grinning, Darui says the Alliance is the best bunch of guys to take down the World Government, Blackbeard, Madara, Yhwach, and Rakuen. He admits that while it sounds simpler than it really is, but he’s starting to buy into them doing anything as long as they work together. Sai and Boo grin, the former saying Darui can really fire people up. The Ninja laughs for them not to tell A, lest he be made 5th Raikage. Sai tells him not to knock a leadership position til he tries, calling it fun. In the 1st Fleet, Ichigo and Chad clap each other on the shoulder, asking how they’re doing. Chad shrugs that he’s fine considering they’re about to sail off to fight. Ichigo admits he never went to sea, only remembering Isshin talking about a honeymoon with Masaki, suspecting he could only pay for it with Kisuke’s help. Chad adds that he only saw the sea out of the window of a plane when his grandpa sent him to live in Japan. Ichigo is surprised at that, so Chad elaborates that his grandpa was getting old and didn’t want Chad to watch him die. Ichigo apologizes for bringing it up, but Chad simply says people die, and he’s reminded how mortal they all are in this war. Saddened, Ichigo apologizes for involving Chad in the war, saying he’d have left him , Uryū, and Orihime in the World of the Living if it was up to him, stating Karakura needed someone to keep it safe. Chad retorts that would’ve left Ichigo on his own, which none of them would’ve stood for. Chad reminds Ichigo of their promise to fight for each other. Since Ichigo is putting his life on the line for the other worlds, Chad will do the same to the very end. Smiling, Ichigo notes that while not normally sentimental, Chad will never know how much it’s meant to have him at his back, joking that it’s like having a tough bodyguard. Chad retorts that Ichigo would be one tough boss. Ichigo then asks if there’s any word where the 1st is headed. Chad shrugs, suggesting he talk to their navigator, pointing out an orange-haired girl, saying she could be Ichigo’s long-lost twin. Ichigo sarcastically calls that funny, walks up to Nami, and asks if she’s the navigator. The Straw Hat introduces herself, noting to 1st is lucky to have her. Ichigo is unable to respond thanks to being a prude, seeing the sight of her significant breasts in nothing but a bikini. Nami is concerned about him going red, until he shyly asks her to put on a shirt, much to her disbelief. Elsewhere, Juvia bemoans being in the 1st Fleet while Gray is in the 4th. Meldy asks her what’s up, prompting Juvia to dramatically ask if Chitsujo doesn’t believe in love. Meldy is sure of it since Chitsujo loves Menou, his subjects, and his comrades. Juvia just asks why she’d be separated from ‘darling Gray’. Meldy suggests that Chitsujo didn’t want them to be ‘lovey-dovey’ and distracting each other. She opts not to say Ultear is in the 1st Fleet with them, calling it the right decision to separate her from Jellal, who she’d argue with constantly. She also thinks that she just needs a daily hug from Ultear, believing they wouldn’t be a distraction like Gray and Juvia making out, having the same delusions about the ‘relationship’. Gajeel shivers from his training, with Tōshirō asking if he’s finished. Gajeel protests that he can keep going, prompting the Soul Reaper to say the Wizard will make himself sick. Gajeel insists that it’ll make him stronger, saying the ice will toughen him up enough to activate Dragon Force at will, citing their agreement. Tōshirō nods, unable to refuse the resolve while feeling a kinship with Gajeel. Irritated, Levy sighs that Gajeel doesn’t know when to stop, saying this isn’t doing any favors. Rangiku laughs and asks why Levy allows this. The Wizard notes that the results Gajeel is aiming for are important, while she gets to tell him how much of an idiot he is if he does hurt himself, calling it a win-win. Rangiku squeals and embraces Levy into her chest, calling her so cute for fretting over Gajeel like they’re married. Levy can only see the two massive breasts she’s being squeezed into, only able to think about how huge they are. In the 4th Fleet, Wendy runs towards Byakuya with a basket of cookies, Carla following as the girl calls to her Commander. Byakuya turns from his meeting with Shikamaru, letting out a smile at the sight of Wendy, asking what brings her here. Wendy shows the cookies, Carla explaining they had help from the Dressrosa bakeries and Sanji. This is a special batch for Byakuya, so Wendy asked them to be made in the shape of the Seaweed Ambassador. Shikamaru is in disbelief his commander likes that sort of thing, while Byakuya thanks Wendy and calls that kind of her. Wendy giggles that it was no trouble, and the sight of all the smiles was worth it. She says she’ll see them on the ship, with Shikamaru smiling as he responds in kind. Once Wendy is gone, Byakuya offers some cookies to Shikamaru, saying he couldn’t possibly eat them all. Shrugging, Shikamaru starts munching, surprised at how good they are. Sasuke walks up, asking if he’s interrupting, earning a glare from Shikamaru. Needless to say that the Leaf Ninja finds it hard to forgive Sasuke for all the pain he put his good friend Naruto through. Although, Naruto insists Sasuke changed, plus Kakashi gave nothing but good reports. Sasuke asks if the Commander wanted to see him, earning a nod. Byakuya explains to his Proxy that he wanted to personally meet Sasuke when he found out he was in the 4th, desiring an understanding of one of the Alliance’s most ‘infamous’. Turning, Byakuya bluntly points out Kakashi’s reports don’t mean much, and Sasuke hasn’t give a personal reason to trust him, earning a nod from the Uchiha. Sasuke is known as the man who betrayed everyone who care for him for power, spitting in Naruto’s offered hand of friendship repeatedly. Byakuya demands a lot from his troops, like giving a reason to trust them and not question Chitsujo’s decisions. So, Byakuya asks Sasuke to give one good reason why he should trust him. Sasuke says he can’t, emphasizing that Byakuya was right about him doing all those things, adding that even if Naruto forgave him, he can’t expect the universe to do the same. Instead of giving a reason now, Sasuke asks for the chance to fight alongside Byakuya and the 4th Fleet to show his trustworthiness, stating that actions speak louder than words. After Byakuya calls that a good argument, Sasuke notes that as the Last Uchiha, it’s up to him to restore the honor of a clan besmirched by greed and hatred. Taking that role seriously, Sasuke knows the only way is to conduct himself like a Leaf Ninja and Alliance Soldier, proposing he show how much that honor means to him. Byakuya sees Shikamaru trying not to say anything, and says that Sasuke makes a compelling argument. Byakuya bids Sasuke to show him he can be trusted. Grateful, Sasuke nods in thanks, assuring him there’ll be no trouble from him. Once Sasuke is dismissed, Byakuya tells Shikamaru he hopes there’ll be no issues from him either, not tolerating his Fleet being hurt by a grudge. Shikamaru assures him that he’s a professional. While he wishes it were easy to hate Sasuke, Shikamaru knows the Uchiha is sincere about reforming. Byakuya admits he knows how his proxy feels, having thought similarly towards a certain ‘peasant’. Byakuya suggests they get back to discussing strategy, Shikamaru giving an obedient ‘yes, sir’. Lastly, Gray Fullbuster walks through the harbors of Dressrosa by himself. He hears Boa Hancock crying, consoled by her two sisters. Remembering that they’re also in the 4th, he wonders what’s wrong. Hancock just wails about being unable to travel with Luffy. Gray sweat-drops and just backs away, muttering about not getting involved. He looks at his arm, where the Devil Slayer tattoo used to be, wondering what Chitsujo hopes to accomplish by sealing it away. While Zeref is gone, Gray dwells on E.N.D. still being out there. Gray vows to eradicate the Black Wizard’s legacy so his parents can rest in peace. He thinks that if Chitsujo knows END is an enemy, why is he not giving all advantages possible? He recalls Chitsujo saying Gray will understand one day; that being the master of his power and letting the power master him are two completely different things. Suddenly, the announcement for all troops to report to their assigned ships goes out. The Fleets will all depart in two hours. Gray sighs about having to table those thoughts, knowing he has a job to fight for his friends. One day though, Gray wants the truth about why Chitsujo is so worried about him, saying he better have answers when he wants them. In two hours, all the Fighting Divisions have divided up and moved into their new Fleets, with the Dragon Slayers already miserable. Commander Dragon hooks up a Transponder Snail to a loudspeaker, and begins his speech. He tells his comrades that they did well in Fiore, having every right to spend the last few months celebrating. He claims this is no longer the time for complacency or relaxation, what with having other worlds to get to and free. Dragon states this Campaign will definitely be more difficult than the last. While most of the Alliance has never been to sea, the Revolutionary hopes that those who have show patience with their comrades. As a Grand Line resident, Dragon states the Pirate World is vast with dangers around every corner in the form of the Coalition, Sea Kings, or even the hellish weather. To that, Dragon says ‘so what’? While he isn’t suggesting they brush off danger like fools, Dragon asks if it’s more frightening to face the dangers of this world or a future where they don’t act for their worlds’ sakes. Dragon calls the answer obvious, bidding the soldiers to remember they have allies to rely on for those dangers. He tells them to take heart and prepare for the trials ahead. While the sea is rough and dangerous, the Alliance’s shared goal is worth nothing if they won’t brave it. Dragon then asks all comrades who are ready to brave danger for peace to shout their resolve. Sure enough, cheers ring out form every ship. Smirking, Dragon calls it music to his ears, giving the order to cast off, wishing everyone luck. Once the sails start casting off, the Pirate World Campaign officially begins. In the Dressrosa palace, Chitsujo looks to the harbor, smiling in satisfaction. King Riku muses that Dragon is quite an orator, earning a chuckle from the Watcher, who calls it a requirement for revolution, wondering if he took lessons from a commander of his. Serious, Chitsujo apologizes to Riku for the Alliance putting him in the World Government’s crosshairs. Riku shakes his head, saying he made the decision to ally Dressrosa with Chitsujo. While he’s a king who’d rather die for peace than go to war, even he can see when it’s inevitable. He also realizes he can’t trust his country to Rakuen, or the World Government. Riku informs Chitsujo that he and the other kings who joined the Alliance have discussed and decided that it’s time for the World Government to end. Smiling, Riku adds that he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t ally with Luffy, saying he’s forever in his debt for saving the kingdom, knowing the people of Dressrosa will gladly risk everything to repay the hero. If they don’t, they’re just the worthless animals that Doflamingo called them. Nodding, Chitsujo calls Riku a good man, promising they will take the world back and allow everyone to live in peace away from the World Government. Suddenly, a messenger barges in, frantically yelling for Chitsujo and Riku. After calming down and being asked what’s wrong, she states the western harbormaster allowed a ship to dock after the Alliance cast off. Chitsujo is suspicious until the messenger clarifies that they panicked when seeing the flag. She shudders and reveals that it’s the Big Mom Pirates. Suiken, Fūgetsu, and their troops have surrounded the intruders. Only two men have stepped off the boat, only saying that they await Chitsujo. Nodding, the Good King orders the messenger to tell Suiken and Fūgetsu to escort the Big Mom Pirates. Riku is shocked at an Emperor’s crew being in his country, asking why they would make a move now. Chitsujo sighs, saying he thought he had more time, apologizing to Riku for the Emperor’s impatience. The Watcher has a good idea on why they’re there, deeming it as an envoy, thankful they don’t plan to attack yet. Chitsujo reassures Riku that everything will be alright, promising that Big Mom won’t lay a single finger on Dressrosa as long as he’s there, earning a nod. In an hour, Suiken and Fūgetsu bring in Baron Tamago and Pekoms. After his Arch Generals kneel, Chitsujo glares at the Pirates, saying it’s custom for envoys to kneel in the presence of the royalty they’re visiting. Once the two do so, Tamago respectfully greets Chitsujo and Riku, congratulating the latter on his ascension to the throne. After the Knight of the Big Mom Pirates introduces himself and his partner, Chitsujo states that he’s well-aware of who they are, knowing that Big Mom trusts them enough to collect candy payments from protectorates. Tamago confirms it, apologizing for frightening any Dressrosa citizens, but adding they wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t important they meet the King of Menou. Chitsujo asks if they intend to leave before making anyone else nervous with their presence now that they’ve met. Tamago says that they also come bearing something interesting, ordering Pekoms to take it out. With that, Pekoms reads off that Lord Chitsujo and Kaido have been invited to a tea party hosted by Big Mom on June 4th. Narrowing his eyes, Chitsujo points out that today is June 4th, with Tamago giving a mock gasp of surprise. Chitsujo frowns that he’s a very busy man, saying he can’t just go to a tea party when he has a war to run. Tamago states that Chitsujo needs to understand something, since he ‘clearly doesn’t understand how things work here’, uttering the saying that even the demons of Hell come to Big Mom’s tea parties when invited. Chitsujo calmly says he’s aware of the implications, but calls it bad manners to invite someone to a tea party the day of it. After being intimidated for a bit, Tamago says it’s his pleasure to inform Chitsujo that Big Mom has made things simple. When Chitsujo asks what he means, Tamago reveals that Big Mom will be arriving off the coast of Dressrosa on her flagship in a matter of minutes. Riku starts to panic at the idea of Big Mom in his country. Chitsujo calms Riku while asking if the Pirates think him a fool. Noting how deliberate this was, Chitsujo says they’re not as subtle as they think. He realizes Big Mom sent an invitation to a tea party on the same day, knowing he couldn’t make it unless she came to his location, which happens to be Alliance HQ and heavily populated with innocent civilians. Knowing information has been passed to Big Mom, she knows how deeply Chitsujo cares for civilians. Her coming puts all the civilians under his protection at risk, forcing the Good King to attend on her terms. Tamago and Pekoms pale as Chitsujo lays it out for them. The Watcher guesses that Kaido got his invitation much earlier to allow him time to get there, sure his flagship will arrive also. Riku pales at the prospect of Two Emperors coming to his country. Chitsujo asks if that’s accurate, and the Pirates are unable to answer, Suiken and Fūgetsu smirking at their king making them squirm. Chitsujo notes that Pekoms has been silent, asking if he agrees with the methods. While the Mink remains silent, Tamago states that that matters little, claiming their orders are absolute as Big Mom’s soldiers. Chitsujo calls their existence truly tragic, then makes it absolutely clear that he won’t be intimidated by Big Mom, nor allow her to use the citizens of Dressrosa to get to him. Chitsujo states he’ll play their game and attend the tea party, claiming to have always wanted to meet the Emperors. The Watcher orders the envoy to go back and inform Big Mom that he’ll see her and Kaido on the flagship, adding that he looks forward to the tea party before dismissing them. While Tamago and Pekoms gasp at Chitsujo being completely nonchalant about Two Emperors, Fūgetsu nudges the former with her naginata, saying ‘His Majesty’ gave his orders, Suiken adding that they can find their way back. When Tamago and Pekoms take their leave, the messenger from before announces that the flagships of Big Mom and Kaido are here. After Riku mutters in horror, Chitsujo promises everything will be fine and he’ll take care of this. Chitsujo orders Suiken and Fūgetsu to gather their Gold, Silver, and Bronze Gates to the ships in the West Harbor. If they see anything aggressive, Chitsujo gives permission for them to set sail and engage. He also orders a small vessel and some gifts prepared. On the sea, Charlotte ‘Big Mom’ Linlin cackles that the tea party of royalty will begin soon. Chitsujo arrives at the harbor and sees panicking crowds. He curses to himself about how low it is to go after innocents to get to him. Believing a king is a symbol of peace and hope, he amplifies his voice and orders the people to remain calm, promising that everything will be okay. Appearing Characters Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Sanji Flare Corona Sabo Marco Renji Abarai Hinata Hyūga Mashirō Kuna Kensei Muguruma Kagura Mikazuchi Uryū Ishida Franky Riku Dold III VIola Rebecca Kyros Lucy Heartfilia Natsu Dragneel Happy Aquarius Kakashi Hatake Might Guy Rock Lee Jūshirō Ukitake Mirajane Strauss Elfman Strauss Lisanna Strauss Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Eve Tearm Naruto Uzumaki Kurama Erza Scarlet Jellal Fernandes Brook Eustass Kidd Killer Lyon Vastia Don Sai Boo Darui Ichigo Kurosaki Yasutora Sado Nami Juvia Loxar Meldy Gajeel Redfox Tōshirō Hitsugaya Levy McGarden Rangiku Matsumoto Wendy Marvell Carla Byakuya Kuchiki Shikamaru Nara Sasuke Uchiha Gray Fullbuster Boa Hancock Boa Sandersonia Boa Marigold Monkey D. Dragon Chitsujo Suiken Fūgetsu Baron Tamago Pekoms Charlotte 'Big Mom' Linlin Abilities Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 1 (One Piece Campaign): Chitsujo's Dream Next Chapter: Chapter 3 (One Piece Campaign): Royal Tea Party Category:One Piece Intro Arc Category:One Piece Campaign Category:Chapters